Miracles of Love
by AmaltheaLuchiaAizen
Summary: Aizen's punishment was to live as a street kitten but he winds up being taken in by someone from his long ago past, the young girl he had loved before her disappearance no longer remembers who she once was. can Aizen win her love back in kitten form?
1. Chapter 1

Amalthea: ok, this idea hit me when I reread a fic in my favourites. So enjoy this story and tell me if you want see more! KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own Bleach, Harry Potter or any songs that appear! All she owns is Aizen's animal form, FemHarry and her family ties to certain characters. Please vote in her poll plus read and review her stories! We are also looking for Fanart!

Ch.1

Aizen looked at Yamamoto with disgust as the man gave a chance to say some final words before the punishment for him was done, Aizen just smirked and shook his head causing Yamamoto to sigh and say "Fine, we will give your punishment then."

With those words, the 12th division captain stepped forward and injected some kind of liquid into Aizen's neck. Aizen suddenly felt sick as he was released from the chair and tried to stand but fell to his knees as he threw up his stomach's contents, he moaned as his vision began to blur and collapsed on the floor unconscious. Yamamoto watched as the former captain's body twisted and morphed from a human shape within a few minutes, he then gave the order to take Aizen to England and leave him there on the streets to fend for himself…

Aizen groaned as he came around and made to stand up on two legs when he realized he felt completely comfortable on his "hands and Knees" for some reason, he raised his right hand and tried to yell in horror at the chocolate brown tipped paw he saw where his hand should have been. He trembled at hearing his voice come out as a loud pathetic yowl and realized he was in an alleyway all alone, he thought to himself "_I-I-I'm a cat! This is far worse than being imprisoned; I'm an alley cat now and I have to admit they came up with perfect punishment for me…"_

The former shingami then noticed a puddle near him and managed to work his reformed limbs so he didn't fall, he looked into the puddle and squeaked at the 6 week old kitten looking up at him. He backed away in shock and disbelief at his new form and then heard something behind him, he slowly turned to see a HUGE dog standing behind him and growling at the former shingami. Aizen froze then dashed away from the dog who gave chase, Aizen ran as fast as his four paws could carry him and managed to squirm his way through a chain link fence just as the dog reached him. He then hid behind some garbage cans as he trembled in fear and disbelief at how weak his body was now; he curled up and tried to get some sleep as the sun went down.

Three weeks later…

Aizen yowled as he was swatted with a broom to the backside, his white and chocolate brown fur was dirty and matted now and his ribs clearly showed against his skin from not getting enough to eat. He ran from the person hitting him and into the street where he paused before crossing the road, he then heard the sound of a car and turned his head to see one nearly upon him! He closed his eyes in fear as he then felt someone grab him and a feeling of weightlessness; he then heard a loud yelling and honking as he opened his eyes, he looked up to find a pretty young girl holding him and she just smiled softly at him and said "now what is a cute thing like you doing on the streets?"

The girl scratched his chin gently and Aizen found himself purring at the wonderful feeling that her touch gave, he mewled up at her as she said "I think you need a home little guy…want to come with me?"

Aizen fell asleep as the young girl began to walk away from the busy street; he woke up later when he felt her stumble and found himself in a dark and gloomy house, she sighed and headed upstairs as he looked up at her curiously. They soon entered a room which had Aizen stiffening, he watched as she closed the door and filled the tub with warm water but he took his eyes away from her as she started to strip her clothing off. He kept his eyes shut as she scooped him up and held him to her chest; he then felt the warmth from the tub and warm water going down his back as she washed his fur. Aizen was so embarrassed at having to be washed like an animal but he did feel much better now that he wasn't covered in grime, he sighed as the young girl stroked his fur gently and then stood as she got out of the tub.

He was placed on the floor where he turned so he wouldn't invade her privacy and curled his tail around his paws as he sighed again, his ears twitched at her sighing sadly and he turned around to see her fully dressed in a tank top and shorts PJ set. The young girl then scooped him up and walked into a room that a large canopy bed and couple dressers but not much else, she set him on the bed and then slipped under the covers as she reached out and stroked him causing a purr to escape. He watched the girl as she lay down and closed her emerald eyes, Aizen walked over as his paws sunk into the mattress and looked at her closely. He had to admit she was quite pretty with her long black hair, pale skin and soft pink lips; he sighed and curled up near her heart for the warmth her body gave off as he fell fast asleep.

The next morning…

Aizen woke to an alarm clock going off and the young girl waking up to slap the alarm off, he stretched and yawned as he stood and waked over to the edge of the bed. The young girl smiled at him as she gently picked him and headed out of the room. Aizen looked up at her as they walked into the kitchen and she began to cook breakfast, she set him on the floor after and gave him some cut up sausage with a small bowl of milk causing him to slightly glare at her as he meowed "_**Excuse me, I would prefer Tea rather than this cow shit!**_"

She looked at him as he glared at the milk and giggled, she then leaned down and gave him a gentle scratch behind his ears as she said "If you don't want the milk, you don't have to, little one."

Aizen blinked up at her then huffed as he began to chow down on the sausage; he was soon full and noticed the girl had barely touched her food as she looked straight ahead with tears streaming down her face. He trotted over to her and pawed her leg gently as he mewled, the young teen looked down at him and smiled through her tears as she picked him and rubbed his ears gently causing him to purr. Aizen looked up at her curiously as she stopped the petting and gently rubbed his head against her tummy; she smiled at him with a sad look in her eyes then picked him and cuddled him to her chest. Aizen couldn't help the feeling of warmth in his stomach as he was held by the girl as she said "I guess I should take you to the vet to make sure you're healthy, little one."

Aizen stiffened at that as he looked up at her with wide eyes, she smiled at his expression and told him that it wouldn't be that bad as she stood up. She then headed for the door, opened it and headed outside as she closed the door behind them. Aizen wasn't sure if he should try to escape or not as she began to walk to a nearby vet, he ponder his options as they got closer and he knew that he was full for the first time in three weeks since his transformation and that if he stayed with the girl…he would at least be taken care of as a pet. He sighed as he thought about his other option and that option was to make a break for it and live on the streets without enough food or clean water…he sighed as he made his decision and got comfortable in his new owner's arms.

They soon arrived at the vet and the young teen walked up to the desk and asked if she could get her new kitten checked out since she found and rescued him from the streets yesterday. The secretary smiled and nodded as she asked the young girl to fill out some forms for her and the vet, the teen nodded with a smile as she took the clipboard with the forms attached and sat down to fill them out. She soon finished and handed them back to the secretary who told her the vet would be with her in about three minutes. The teen was stroking Aizen to keep him calm when the vet came out and called her name "Amalthea Potter?"

She stood with Aizen in her arms and followed the vet into the examination room where she was asked to place the kitten on the table. The vet smiled at her and asked how she found her kitten yesterday and she told him that she had saved the kitten from being ran over by a speeding car, she then told the vet that she decided to keep the kitten and wanted to get it checked out for anything that could harm its health. The vet nodded then gently picked Aizen up and began to examine him expertly, Aizen blushed under his fur as he was poked and prodded then he was set on the table while the vet checked his throat, ears and nose. The vet then got some x-rays done and then he heard the words "I just have to take his temperature then he will be done…"

Aizen had never felt so violated as he had a glass stick stuck up his butt for about a minute then it was taken out so the vet could read the temperature, the doctor then told Amalthea that her new pet was healthy but had slight case of worms and fleas that would be easy to treat at this stage with proper medication. The vet also told her that the kitten needed his shots causing Aizen to go wide eyed at that, Amalthea rubbed his ears soothingly as she asked if they could get the shots over and done with and the vet chuckled as he told her yes. Aizen whimpered as he was given a bunch of needles in his hindquarters causing to him to feel queasy, his new owner gently scooped him and rubbed his ears as she was given the medication for his fleas and worms then she thanked the doctor and walked out of the vet clinic.

Amalthea smiled as her new pet got comfortable in her arms and then remembered she needed a litter box and some cat toys for her new companion, she headed for the nearest pet store with her pet and quickly got what she needed for him. She was finished looking for some cat toys when a gorgeous red collar caught her eye, she smiled as she thought it was perfect for her new pet and the pet store she was in would do Pet Licences for the owners. She gently grabbed the collar with a smile and head for the front of the store where she had the licence made to be placed on the collar, Aizen blinked as she slipped the surprisingly comfortable collar over his head with a golden tag that gave her address and telephone number on the back and on the front it read his new cat name "_Hiryuu_"

Aizen had to admit it was a nice name and that it wasn't stupid like Fluffy or something similar to that, he purred as they headed home and Amalthea felt a smile tug at her lips at the adorable kitten. They soon made it home and she carried Aizen into the kitchen where she put a little bit of peanut butter on his deworming medication and gave it to him gently as he swallowed it despite its taste. Amalthea giggled at the face he made as he tried to get the peanut butter taste out of his mouth and for some reason the sound of her laughing made Aizen feel content to be in her life. She then told him that he could explore the house but he had to be careful of some of the rooms because they had dangerous stuff in them, Aizen then trotted off to explore his new home while his owner made lunch….


	2. Chapter 2

Amalthea: KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own Bleach, Harry Potter or any songs that appear! All she owns is Aizen's animal form, FemHarry and her ties to certain characters. Please vote in her poll plus read and review her stories! We are also looking for Fanart!

Ch.2

Aizen wandered around his new home and couldn't but feel so small compared to everything in his current form, he sighed as an itch made an appearance and sat down to scratch behind his right ear. His owner decided to come into the room at that moment and she softly giggled at his frantic scratch to relive himself of that darn itch, she took pity on him as she picked him up and began to scratch behind his ears gently. Aizen let out a loud purr as she did that because it felt SO good to him; Aizen gently tilted his head back and licked at her fingers for more as she paused causing her to smile, she then heard a knock on the door and went to answer it while carrying Aizen in her arms.

She answered the door and jaw dropped in surprise at who was standing there, her cousin Tatsuki was standing on the doorstep with a suitcase and some smaller bags as she grinned and said "Surprise!"

Amalthea quickly regained her wits and said in shock "I thought you weren't coming until August?"

"And miss your sweet sixteen? Are you out of your mind?"

Amalthea just grinned and quickly helped her cousin inside by grabbing two of the three small bags; Tatsuki then noticed the kitten in her cousin's arms and asked when she bought the kitten, Amalthea then told her the story of how she got the kitten causing Tatsuki to say as she shook her head "You and your hero complex…"

Amalthea blushed as Aizen looked up at her in amusement and let out a soft mewl as he licked her fingers for more petting, Tatsuki smiled at the cute scene as she hadn't seen her cousin smile like that since her god father had passed away earlier this year. Tatsuki asked where she was sleeping and Amalthea set Aizen down on the ground as she grabbed the suitcase from her cousin then headed upstairs to one of the guest bedrooms. Aizen mewled as he tried to follow but he wasn't use going up or down stairs on all fours yet and slipped backwards as he bonked his head against the floor, he winced as he managed to get back on all four paws at the headache he now had and made his way to the kitchen as his stomach grumbled for food. He found his food and water dish Amalthea had gotten him, had been filled and he walked over to find Tuna in his food dish and cold water in his water dish. He began to eat as he heard his owner and her cousin come down and in to the kitchen, he looked up when he heard his new name being said by Amalthea and heard her say "I don't know why, but he makes me feel like I'm not alone anymore…since Sirius died."

Aizen wandered over and meowed as she looked down at him with a smile, she then scooped him up so he was on his back and tickled Aizen's tummy with her fingers. Aizen squirmed as he was tickled and licked at her fingers while she cooed at him; he then realized that her reiatsu felt familiar somehow but couldn't place where he knew it from, he sighed and managed to roll on to his tummy in her arms as Tatsuki asked "Will you be returning to Hogwarts?"

Amalthea shook her head as she said "I can no longer trust the headmaster and the Marauder's court understands that I need to get away from this war and clear my head."

Tatsuki nodded and then told her cousin "Well then, you are coming back to Japan with me so you can get away from the reminders of the war! I won't take no for an answer!"

Amalthea smiled at that and asked when they should leave to avoid Dumbledore's intervention in her leaving the country, Tatsuki smiled and held up two plane tickets that were dated for the next day as she said "The others are excited to see you again"

Amalthea smiled at that as she told Tatsuki that she better pack if they were leaving tomorrow for Japan, Aizen mewed softly as his owner placed him back on the ground then she headed back upstairs so she could pack for tomorrow. Aizen watched her go but for some reason as he watched her walk away, he saw a different girl that he thought he had locked the memories of her away safely. He watched as the ghost of his past turned and revealed the same face as his deceased lover now that he could see the remnants of the past cling to his new owner. He blinked and suddenly instead of silver hair and pretty amber eyes, he saw his new owner with her black hair and emerald eyes.

He shook his head and softly said "_**What in the world was that? Could she really be HER reincarnation or am I going mad?**_"

Aizen went and lay on the small pet bed Amalthea got for him as he sighed and remembered a time he had truly been happy and the person who caused that happiness…

"_SOUSUKE!"_

_He turned to see his lover come running towards him but something was wrong, she hit him in a tackle and began to cry as he held her tight, "Serenity, my love? What's wrong, why are you crying?" _

"_It's grandfather, h-h-he engaged me to one of his generals despite his promise that I can marry who ever I wanted…"_

"_Wait, what? But we…we were promised we could…"_

"_I know but he believes that this…that this is a better match for the family! I don't want to marry that man, I want to marry you!"_

_Aizen held his silver haired lover close as she cried into his chest; he was furious and upset that her grandfather who he had met only once was going back on his promise that he could marry Serenity. She snuggled into his arms as he tilted her head up and softly kissed her lips when she pulled away gently and asked him a strange question, "Sousuke? If I ever died and was reincarnated, would you come for me?"_

"_Serenity, what do you mean by that?"_

"_I have a plan to avoid the marriage but you MUST promise you won't do anything stupid when you find out about it…Please my love, promise me you'll do this."_

"_I-I-I Promise, My sweet Serenity…"_

_Two days later…_

"_NO, it can't be! She wouldn't…."_

"_I'm sorry Aizen-san but the fact remains that her highness is dead…"_

"_My sweet, sweet Serenity…why?"_

Aizen snapped out of the memories as he felt a tear run down his fur at the forgotten promises he had made that day to her and started to curse his stupidity in his mind. He then felt himself being picked up by the scruff as Tatsuki held him up to her face with curious yet amused gaze as she said "Man, Toushiro wasn't kidding when he said you were trapped in a different form…Aizen."

Aizen's eyes widened as he began to struggle to get free causing Tatsuki to cradle him in her arms and stroke his ears gently to calm him down. He looked up at her as he kept his body tense and ready to jump out of Tatsuki's arms if need be, she sighed and told Aizen that she wasn't that petty to hold grudge against him when he was already being punished causing him to sigh in relief. Just then Amalthea came down as she was holding her head in pain, Tatsuki looked worried as she said "Please don't tell me you have one of those headaches again…you've been getting them ever since Sirius passed away, Haven't you?"

Amalthea sighed and nodded as she asked Tatsuki to pass her the headache medicine in the right hand side of the top left cupboard, Tatsuki did as her cousin asked then she said "You said something about seeing things when you have the headaches especially if you lay down to rest, right?"

"Mmm, that's right but it feels more like memories for some reason…and I keep hearing the name Serenity being whispered over and over again."

Aizen froze at his owner's feet at hearing that and began to mewl and paw her leg so she would pick him up; she looked at him as she scooped him up and softly asked "What in the world is wrong Hiryuu? You want some attention, cutie?"

Aizen's eyes became sad as he was snuggled against the person that he believed to be his reincarnated lover and couldn't help think sadly "_No matter how loud I cry for you or how long…you'll never hear me again, will you, Serenity?"_

Aizen sighed as he was let go and placed on the floor and quickly made his way to the pet bed, he laid down on it and sighed again as he felt tears in his eyes at being so close to the one he loved but yet so far. He closed his eyes sadly as his tail curled around his body and fell fast asleep dreaming of his love of his past.

The next morning…

Aizen woke to find himself in a cat carrier in the cargo hold of a plane, he mewled loudly in fear as he hated plane rides causing a nearby dog to tell him shut up and that they would be landing soon. Aizen froze as he realized he just understood the dog when he couldn't understand any other animals before yesterday, he blinked as he tried to calm himself down but he could feel his panic returning when he suddenly felt a couple of bumps and then nothing. The cargo bay door opened and Aizen's carrier was one of the first things grabbed as they unloaded the plane, he was soon reunited with Amalthea who picked up the carrier and followed her cousin to the apartment she had just rented and moved into. Tatsuki smiled as she stepped into her apartment then stood aside to let Amalthea through, when Amalthea walked in, she heard a loud "SURPRISE!"

She screamed in shock and almost dropped her cat carrier as Ichigo, Uryuu, Chad and Orihime looked at her in amusement for spazzing out, she then grinned and said "you guys nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Ichigo grinned then noticed the cat carrier as he asked "You bought a kitten?"

Amalthea shook her head and explained how she found her "Hiryuu" and took him in off the streets; Ichigo asked if they could see her kitten and Amalthea nodded as she set the carrier down and opened the door, Aizen dashed out meowing "_**FREEDOM!**_"

Ichigo's eyes went wide at seeing the former shingami turned kitten he thought he would never see again, dash around the room then stop at Amalthea's feet as she giggled at his antics. She scooped Aizen up and kissed his head gently as he purred and rubbed his cheek against her cheek, it broke his heart to know he would never be anything more than a pet to his reincarnated lover now. But he was determined to be there for her now, no matter what happens to them. Ichigo and Uryuu stared at the kitten that just noticed them and stiffened as he let out a small frightened hiss at seeing the boy who defeated him and the boy's friends.

Amalthea quickly soothed his nervousness by cuddling him on his back like a baby causing Aizen to ignore the "Shingami" boy as he purred and licked her fingers gently, Amalthea cooed at her pet as "Hiryuu" tried to snuggle closer to her causing Uryuu who had a crush on her to glare at the former shingami. Aizen never noticed as he was busy snuggling with Amalthea to care, he was then lowered to the ground as she raised a hand to her head and she asked if she could lay down since she was tired. Aizen made to follow but was picked by the scruff from behind, he hissed as he was turned around and he saw Ichigo giving him a small glare. Aizen tried to scratch Ichigo's hand as he hung there but couldn't reach as his tail lashed in fear, Ichigo glared at the kitten while Tatsuki shook her head and told Ichigo to place Aizen down causing Ichigo to look at her in surprise.

Tatsuki sighed as he asked why and she told him that she hadn't seen her cousin smile at anyone the way she did at Aizen after Sirius died protecting her. Ichigo sighed at that and said "Fine but if he even tries anything…"

Tatsuki chuckled at that as Aizen was placed on the ground, his ears twitched as he turned to the door that Amalthea had disappeared into and ran into the room. Ichigo cursed softly as they followed the kitten to find him trying to climb the large bed to a tossing and turning Amalthea who was whimpering in fear.

Amalthea's dream:

_Amalthea stood in the fog as she ran towards the voices she heard, she suddenly ran out the fog to find herself in a large room where two people were arguing. One was a young silver haired girl and the other was an older gentleman who from the sounds of things was the girl's grandfather, Amalthea walked over but she found no matter how hard she tried to see the girl's face…she wasn't able to. She then paid attention to what they were arguing about and listened closely…_

"_You PROMISED! So you just go back on your word to Sousuke and me? What about me, don't I deserve to be happy?"_

"_Young lady, you're a princess! Start acting like one! I have no choice in the matter, your mother was the one who went behind my back and sealed that paper with MY personal seal…"_

"_But grandfather! I want Sousuke to be my husband…he loves me and I love him, Please grandfather! There must be something you can do!"_

"_I CANNOT! As much as I would love to let you marry your lover, that is no longer possible my dear granddaughter…"_

"_I'LL DIE BEFORE MARRYING YAMAMOTO-TEME!"_

_The young girl buried her face in her hands as she ran from the room crying as she ran right through Amalthea who shivered at the feeling that it caused, she then turned to the girl's grandfather who sighed sadly and said "I truly hope she didn't mean that…"_

_Amalthea then felt the time shift in her dream and she was standing inside the young girl's room where a doctor pulled a sheet over the girl's face and shook his head to the old man who let out a cry of grief and sorrow. Amalthea watched as a funeral was put into action for the girl in question…she felt such sorrow and pain for some reason as she watched and then heard the voice that always called for her at the end…_

"_Remember….Serenity, you must remember before it is too late…."_

"_Remember what? What is it that I have to remember about her? Ana who are you…"_

Amalthea sat up to her friends and cousin all looking worried as Uryuu asked "Who's Serenity?"

Amalthea just shook her head as she said "I don't know but the voice in my dreams wants me to remember her for some reason…"

"A voice?"

Amalthea nodded as she explained the dreams she had been having causing the others to look at each other in shock, meanwhile Aizen FINALLY made his way on to the top of the bed and curled up next to Amalthea with a sleepy yawn causing Amalthea to smile happily as she stroked his back. Aizen tilted his head back and licked her fingers as he purred at the petting and watched Amalthea lay back down to try going back to sleep, he sighed as he looked at his paws while the other humans left the room and wished he could be human again. He then stood and walked over to Amalthea's face; he licked her lips gently then burrowed under the covers to lie next to her heart, he heard a soft murmur from her as she shifted and a small kitty smile graced his face while he snuggled up to her.

The next day…

Ichigo was at the Shop where he told Urahara about Aizen causing the shopkeeper to spit his tea out at the news, Urahara looked at him and said "are you certain it's him?"

Ichigo nodded and then told him what Amalthea had done to save the "Kitten" and that she took Aizen in as a pet, Urahara snickered at that but then became serious as he said "That's not what you came to talk to me about, is it?"

Ichigo nodded in agreement as he told the shopkeeper what Amalthea told them about her dreams that she had been getting since her godfather had died about a month or so ago. Urahara paled when he heard the name of the person that Amalthea was dreaming about and grabbed Ichigo's arm as he said "YOU are certain that's the name of the girl that your friend has been dreaming about?"

Ichigo nodded then asked, "Why are you so interested in the name anyways?

Urahara looked at him with uttermost seriousness on his face as he said "Ichigo, for your friend to be dreaming about Serenity could mean she is the girl's reincarnation! Serenity Lunaria was the heir to the Spirit throne in the royal dimension and when she was engaged by her mother who used Serenity's grandfather's PERSONAL seal on the decree to make it unbreakable to escape except through death, the princess committed suicide to escape it."

Ichigo paled at that as he said "How do we find out for certain?"

Urahara sighed and told him all they could to do was waiting for the right time for her to remember on her own and then they would be able to tell.

Meanwhile…

Aizen was hiding under the covers in Amalthea's room because the girls were having a home spa and makeup day, he kept very still hoping they wouldn't find him but no such luck as the covers were pulled back and he saw Amalthea holding a small but baby blue terrycloth bathrobe that looked it would…fit him…

He gently swiped her hand as she tried to catch him and jumped down as went between her legs and RAN, he dodged her attempts to catch him when he was suddenly scooped up by Tatsuki who had a smirk on her face as Amalthea came over laughing and thanked her. Aizen had to admit he looked ridiculous in the tiny bathrobe he had been placed in but it obviously made Amalthea smile as she held him in her lap, she was scratching behind his ears which made him purr like a motor as he gently rubbed his head against her stomach. They all looked up when the doorbell rang and Tatsuki grinned as she said "That should the other girls or the pizza!"

Aizen's ear twitched as he purred contently in Amalthea's lap when Tatsuki came in with Rukia, Momo, Rangiku and Yoruichi and each of them were holding a large pizza. Tatsuki noticed the widening of Momo's eyes as she noticed the kitten and quickly took her into the kitchen to "help" pour the drinks for the others, Momo understood and asked what was going on and why was Aizen here as soon as they got into the kitchen. Tatsuki explained what her cousin told her and that Aizen seemed to truly like Amalthea for some reason, she then told her that today was a day of relaxation so she had to throw her worries out the door and have fun. They smiled at each other and then took the drinks out to the others; Amalthea smiled as she grabbed a bottle of Ginger-ale and listened politely to her cousin friends as she stroked "Hiryuu" gently.

4 hours later…

Amalthea had left for only a minute with Aizen in her arms when they girls heard a crash come from the hallway, Tatsuki and the others came running to find Amalthea passed out on the floor in a puddle of water as a soaked Aizen mewled frantically and nuzzled Amalthea's face. He looked up at Tatsuki who knelt beside Amalthea and swore at the goose egg on the back of Amalthea's head and a small gash from where the vase that broke when she fell had cut her. Tatsuki asked Orihime if she could heal the gash and bump causing her best friend to nod with a smile and sent out her fairies, the small gash quickly sealed itself up and the goose egg sized bump went down just as fast but Amalthea wouldn't respond to anyone. They carried her to the bedroom she was sleeping in during her stay and placed her on the bed as Aizen followed them, he then sneezed as he jumped up on the bed and shivered as he curled up next to Amalthea with a worried gaze.

_Amalthea wandered the night time maze that her mind had become, trying to find the way out as the voice from her dreams called to her 'You must remember…Serenity or all is lost…"_

"_What is it about her that is so important? What does she have to do with me?"_

"_You must accept your true fate before I tell you. Your true fate…"_

"_My…true… fate? What do you mean? I'm supposed to defeat Voldemort…aren't I?"_

"_No, that is not your true fate. Your true fate is a gift you have within you and have been using every day…"_

"_A…gift?"_

_Amalthea pondered what the voice meant when it was like a light bulb had clicked on, she smiled and said "My gift and true fate is to unite the different races peacefully, correct?"_

"_Correct, your highness"_

"_Your… Highness?"_

"_You are Princess Serenity Lunaria, granddaughter to the Spirit King himself…and my wielder."_

"_!"_

"_Do you remember? Do you remember him, the one you are destined for?"_

"_S-S-Sousuke, The Sun to my moon….my other half…"_

"_Correct! He has been punished for trying to take down the one who took your life and made it look like a suicide but he is near you, his humanity is fading slowly over time. To save Sousuke, you must get to your grandfather…he is the only one with enough power to turn him back…"_

"_What! But how can I find Sousuke? How do I get back to the royal realm, I-I-I can't remember how to open the door!"_

"You_ will remember how to do that in time but Sousuke is closer than you think…that is all I can tell you…."_

Amalthea jerked awake as she sending her kitten sliding into his lap as her tears came fast and hard, Aizen looked at her and meowed as he rubbed himself against her to calm her down before she woke everyone up. She looked at her kitten and smiled sadly as she said "nothing but a bad dream…but at least I know who the woman in my dreams is now…"

Aizen's eyes went wide as he mewled curiously and she told him everything about her dream she had learned, tears came to her eyes as she whispered to her pet "But I don't know what my Zanpakutou meant by Sousuke being closer than I think…"

Aizen mewled as he rubbed himself against her and wished he could be human to talk to her, hold her and… love her the way she was meant to be loved. He sighed as she lay back down and closed her eyes; he waited until she was asleep then made his way up her tummy, chest and shoulders to lie down in the crook of her neck, he gently licked her neck with tears in his eyes and then snuggled up to her neck for the rest of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Amalthea: KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own Bleach, Harry Potter or any songs that appear! All she owns is Aizen's animal form, FemHarry and her ties to certain characters. Please vote in her poll plus read and review her stories! We are also looking for Fanart!

Ch.3

Around 3 in the morning…

Aizen woke up feeling hungry and stretched his small body; he blinked as he looked at Amalthea still sleeping peacefully, he smiled softly at his love and inched forward as he tapped his lips against hers lovingly. He pulled back when a very strange sensation came over his body and he hurried to the floor as he then felt extreme pain, he gasped softly as he clenched his teeth and closed his eyes to fight off the nausea that was bubbling up in his stomach. He soon felt everything pass and opened his eyes to find everything was no longer at the eye level he had gotten used to as a kitten, he let out a soft gasp as he raised his "Paw" to see a human hand and he quickly stood up the best he could after being on all fours for a while. He ran his fingers through his hair as he heard a sleepy voice from behind him say "Who's in here?"

He turned slowly to a somewhat awake Amalthea who gasped in surprise at seeing him, she made to get out of the bed but Aizen quickly but gently pinned her to the bed as he kissed her lips hungrily causing her to moan softly. They finally parted for air as he ran his fingers through her hair and she tugged him under the covers so they could cuddle, she murmured in pleasure as he gently kissed her throat.

Aizen sighed sadly when a look of pain came over his face, Amalthea watched in horror as his body twisted and shrank back into a kitten's body causing Aizen to mewl sadly up at her. Amalthea then felt sleepy for some reason and quickly fell asleep, the next time she woke up was in the morning to Tatsuki calling her for breakfast. She pulled back the covers and found Aizen on his back all sprawled out as he purred happily, she giggled and started tickling his paw pads gently causing him to twitch and squirm as he opened his eyes up to see her smiling.

He yawned and rolled on to his tummy as Amalthea stroked his fur; Tatsuki then came in the room with a smile and asked "So are you lazy-butts getting out of bed or what?"

Aizen sent a cute playful glare towards her as he crawled into his lover's lap causing Amalthea to smile as she stroked his ears, Aizen purred as he rubbed his head against her tummy then he was picked up as Amalthea got up to leave the room. Amalthea's thoughts then turned to her very realistic dream that she had around three in the morning about Hiryuu becoming her lover and kissing her tenderly before returning to the form of a kitten, she sighed and looked at her kitten as she dismissed the dream and whispered "Sousuke, where are you?"

Aizen meowed up at her as he became sad and gently cuddled up to her; he was then set down on the floor as his love ate her breakfast and then went to go get dressed. He followed Amalthea around like a lost puppy causing Tatsuki to giggle at the way he was acting, Amalthea though it was cute as she sat down on the couch and picked him up to snuggle when Tatsuki left for work. Aizen happened to look up at the same time she kissed his head and felt the nausea returning from last night as her lips gently pressed against his, he meowed as he wiggled out of her embrace and hurried to the floor where his body became human…somewhat. Amalthea stared as her lover, who had kitten whiskers on either side of his catlike nose and cat ears on his head, looked at her with tears in his eyes as he tried to keep his modesty in front of her. Amalthea slid to the floor as she reached out and brushed a fingertip over the shell of his ear causing a look of bliss on his face, tears slid down her face as she realized what her Zanpakutou meant by Sousuke losing his humanity.

She then kissed him with all her might as he tried to say her name but they were both shocked to hear him meow rather than say something in human speech, Amalthea began to cry as she snuggled into his chest only to feel fur…she looked up and saw the pain on his face as it pushed back into a muzzle and his body shrank back into kitten form. She gathered him in her arms and said "Yamamoto-teme will pay for this…"

Aizen mewled as he nuzzled her hand sadly and snuggled closer to her as she cried, he sighed as he rubbed his head against her gently causing her to smile through her tears as she cuddled him close. Aizen then meowed questioningly as he tapped her tummy with a paw causing her to look confused for a minute, she then realized what he was asking and she sighed sadly and told him how she had died as Serenity Lunaria. "Yamamoto came into my room with out permission and tried to kiss me, I slapped him and told him I would die before letting him touch me in any way, shape or form. He then became mad and told that he would become the next Spirit King with or with out marrying me, I tried to leave but he grabbed me and slipped a rag over my mouth that was soaked in a chemical that I was deathly allergic to it. Yamamoto knew that and laid me on the bed after I had passed out and placed the cloth in my hand to make it look like a suicide..."

Aizen meowed in horror then licked her face at the tears sliding down her face, she smiled and whispered "Thank you Sousuke..."

Meanwhile...

Dumbledore was furious that his Pawn had escaped to Japan which sealed off it's border after she escaped to the foreign country, making it impossible to retrieve her at the moment. He cursed and yelled in his sound-proofed Office as he paced to try and figure out a way to retrieve his pawn, Fawkes gave a shrill shriek and disappeared as he cut the bond between them. The Old man began to curse and yell again in anger for forgetting to feed the bird the loyalty potion for the last week, he then sighed as he decided to contact his old friend in Soul Society.

Meanwhile back with Amalthea and Aizen...

Amalthea was sitting with Aizen on the balcony when Fawkes appeared and nipped her hand hard enough to draw blood, Amalthea looked at the Phoenix in shock as his feathers turned pure white with gold and red accents in them. Amalthea then heard a gentle tenor voice in her head that said "_**Hello Mistress, I was finally able to come to you...**_"

Amalthea blinked in shock as Fawkes flew to her shoulder and nuzzled her happily, she then smiled and stroked her phoenix's feathers happily, Aizen started up at the large bird and then shivered at the breeze on the Balcony as Fawkes told Amalthea that he would return later after getting some thing to eat. Aizen meowed as he nuzzled his lover's tummy and as she looked at him, shivered to show her he was getting cold. Amalthea nodded and scooped him and entered the building as her Cousin got through the door with Groceries, Amalthea set Aizen down and helped Tatsuki put the groceries away. Aizen sighed with a smile as he trotted after his lover and watched as she bent over to place a thing of Pomegranates in the fridge, he then walked over and rubbed up against her ankles with a loud purr causing her to smile and she knelt to stroke his head.

Aizen sighed happily when a knock suddenly sounded on the door, Tatsuki opend the door and found Uryuu standing witha dozen red roses. He asked to see Amalthea causing Tatsuki to sigh and move towards her cousin with annoyed look, she then asked If Amalthea wanted to talk to Uryuu who brought something for her. Amalthea sighed and walked to the door where her eyes went wide at the red roses, he shyly presented her with them only to have them thrown at him in anger as she ran into her room crying. Aizen growled at the Quincy then raced after his love, he found her crying on her bed and managed to jump easily on the bed as he walked over and snuggled into her neck while licking her cheek.

He pawed her cheek and meowed softly as he nuzzled her questioningly, Amalthea told her that she had known how the Quincy felt about her but he had pushed her into a red rose bush when they were younger and she had been badly injured by the thorns. Aizen blinked at that and gently cuddled up to her as he wished that he could become completely human, Amalthea smiled through her tears and reached up to stroke him causing a loud purr to erupt from his chest. Tatsuki then looked in on the two and found them both sleeping peacfully after Tatsuki had cleaned the mess of roses. She smiled and then shut the door as she left to go make dinner...


End file.
